Mathématiques
by Moonfree
Summary: Etant donné la logique sans faille de certains pilotes, fallait trouver une logique implacable pour les caser ensemble. Espérons que ce soit chose faite. XD


**Disclaimer**

Droits et licences ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à qui de droit

**Postulat ;**

Etant donné la logique sans faille de certains pilotes, fallait trouver une logique implacable pour les caser ensemble. Espérons que ce soit chose faite. XD

**NDA ;**

Quand je suis au boulot et qu'il n'y a pas Internet, je suis désœuvrée.  
Aussi les élèves m'apportent leurs devoirs et je les aide.  
Sauf que là c'était des maths avec plein de chiffres partout et des opérations de toutes sortes. Il n'en fallait pas plus.

**Avertissement ;**

Ne vous attendez pas à une grande œuvre.  
C'est petit, pas très recherché. C'est tombé comme ça par hasard.

* * *

**Mathématiques**

**Dans une des nombreuses planques habituelles.  
**

Une chambre juste éclairée par une lampe de chevet.

Deux silhouettes.

Une avachie en travers du lit. Sur le dos. Une calculatrice à la main.

L'autre, assis en tailleur à terre.

_« - Dis Quatre ? Combien font 4-3 ?_

_- Tu as une calculatrice en main Duo. En plus c'est un calcul basique ça !_

_- Répond quand même. »_

Le pilote blond lève les yeux au ciel.

Il ne sait pas encore quel jeu a imaginé l'exubérant natté mais il sent la catastrophe arrivée à grande vitesse.

_« - Ok ! Ca fait 1._

_- Exact. Donc si tu te décides pas à déclarer ta flamme à Trowa, tu finiras le reste de tes jours seul petit frère._ » déclare tout fier de lui, le pilote 02

Dépité mais malgré tout, bien décidé à ne pas rester sur la touche, l'ingénu pilote rétorque du tac au tac au génie des maths qui lui fait face.

_« - Tu sais Duo ? Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais ton raisonnement est tout autant valable pour toi. Combien font 2-1 ?_

_- Ah merde ! Pas con Quatre, vraiment pas con._ »

**Même temps. Dans la cuisine.**

Deux pilotes assis silencieusement devant une tasse de café.

Tous deux se sentent bien seuls sans leurs compagnons les plus bruyants.

_« Combien font 3+1 ?_

_- 4_

_- Exact ! »_

Intrigué par le raisonnement qu'est en train de suivre son ami aux yeux cobalt, le pilote méché l'interroge du regard.

_« - Si tu ne veux plus être seul et trouver quelqu'un , demandes à Winner !_

_- Pas bête Heero. Pas bête mais impossible._

_- Pourquoi ? C'est le plus logique._

_- Peut-être mais si je fais ça tu devras aller voir Duo._

_- Hn ?_

_- Oui. 1+1 ça fait 2._ » Conclu le français avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres avant de sortir de la cuisine tandis que cette dernière réplique qui a pour effet de faire recracher sa gorgée de café au pilote dit parfait.

**Plus tard dans le salon.**

Deux pilotes sont assis sur le vieux sofa.

La télé est allumée sur un programme qu'ils ne regardent pas.

Tous deux paraissent préoccupés.

_« - Dis Trowa ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- T'as déjà songé à me laisser ?_

_- Non. Et je n'y songerais jamais._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui …sinon je me retrouverais seul. Et c'est avec toi que je veux être Quatre . »_

Rassuré par les mots doux de son amant, Quatre se bouine contre lui avant de pousser un soupir.

_« - Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »_

_- J'en sais rien._

_- Duo a eu l'air de capter mais le connaissant, il va faire comme si de rien était._

_- Quant à Heero…j'ose même pas imaginer comment il amènerait le sujet. »_

Inquiets quant au jeu qu'ils ont inauguré à l'insu du plein gré de leurs camarades, les deux pilotes décident d'en rester là et d'attendre la suite des évènements.

**Au même moment. Salle de bain.**

Un pilote aux cheveux nattés se bat avec un tube de dentifrice à moitié séché.

Un autre pilote aux cheveux en bataille finit de nouer une serviette sur ses hanches.

_« - Duo ?_

_- Yes !_

_- Combien font 1x2 ?_

_- Bah 2 cette question ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Hee-chan ?_

_- Si ça fait 2, ça veut dire que toi et moi on serait bien ensemble non ? »_

Recrachant le peu de dentifrice qu'il avait enfin pu récolter, le pilote 02 ouvre en grand les yeux et fixe sans le voir le pilote derrière lui.

_« - T'as pas pensé que je pourrais vouloir me taper Trowa ? Non parce que 2+1 ça fait 3_

_- Impossible._

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Parce qu'il vérifie déjà combien font 3x4._

_- Ah merde !_

_- Et puis 1+1= 2 Ca doit être un signe ça non ? »_

* * *

On ne tape pas, on ne moleste pas, on ne bizute pas et enfin on ne maudit pas la pauvre chose qui a pondu ce truc.

Par contre, si vous êtes mécontents, si voous trouvez que ça ne vaut pas un clou ( on serait au moins deux ainsi), vous pouvez le dire.

Valà, valà.

Amusez-vous bien.

*Moon*


End file.
